The problem of getting out of and returning to a bed in a darkened bedroom without accident or injury is a familiar problem. This invention provides a workable solution to the problem in the form of a floor illuminating light unit that is conveniently positioned alongside the bed so that the bed occupant automatically steps on the unit when leaving and entering the bed. A pressure responsive switch mechanism in the unit operates to turn on the floor illuminating lights when the mechanism is acutated by the bed occupant stepping on the unit when leaving the bed. The floor illuminating lights then remain in their "on" condition until the bed occupant returns to the bed, at which time the occupant automatically steps on the bedside unit when entering the bed. The foot pressure operates the switch mechanism to turn off the lights.
The result is automatic illumination of the bedroom floor area near the bed without any requirement for the occupant to search for a light switch or make any conscious effort to locate a switch in the dark that will turn on the lights. The lights are automatically turned on by the action of the bed occupant stepping downward toward the floor in the vicinity of the bed.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved floor illuminating bedside light unit which is automatically actuated by the bed occupant entering and leaving the bed.